This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Performing protein analysis from media and pull-down samples. We are attempting to identify proteins secreted from differentiated stem cells. In our previous research, we identify several small molecules which can induce differentiation of hESC. We also developed long term culture conditions using small molecules. Using proteomic mass spec approach, we want to identify secreted proteins from chemically differentiated stem cells.